Into The Wild
by Nickyw88
Summary: A world like no other. Edward and Bella a Panther Shape shifters. He has 18 years to claim her as his mate. But with the outside world moving in on their community. Can Edward and Bella protect the only life they know, while bonding as mates?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**EPOV**

The land was quiet and calm. The trees and ferns swayed and whistled as the cooling breeze blew over them. Animals of all shapes and sizes cautiously ventured out of their homes to seek the last dying rays of the sun. Edward's lithe, black figure padded through the forests foliage like he was walking on clouds. He didn't make sound. He climbed higher up the Washington Mountains, flexing the strong muscles in his hind quarters to rocket him forward, until he reached his destination. He came to rest on a large mossy boulder, overlooking the vast, lush land that he and his community called home.

This was the home of the Panther Community. Just one of many communities spread out all over the world. Panthers have existed from the beginning of time, however their numbers were on the decline due to the increasing numbers of the human race. There was a time when Panther and Human, lived in harmony. But once the humans discovered that warmth could be generated from the Panthers large pelts and hunger could be sedated by there flesh. Humans had become their enemy and poaching had steadily declined his race. Now, neither species ventured into each others territories, unless they were looking for death.

That didn't mean that humans didn't cross the border lines. Poachers crossed the lines in hopes of catching a Panther alone. That is why the males of his race were being trained young. Their first duty to protect the community, and once they were of mating age, their mate too. Male Panthers patrolled the borderline, keeping those within the borders safe.

The safety measures didn't exactly go against there natures. Males were naturally protective. The rules of their natures dictated that males were the protectors and females were the nurturers. Males were naturally bigger and stronger than the females and were extremely possessive and territorial. Especially of there mates.

Edward looked like most other males of his kind. When in his human form, he stood at 6ft 6, the normal height for the males of his kind. He was lithe, but well muscled and possessed a shock of bronze hair and emerald green eyes. As a Panther you could tell him apart from the others, by his piercing green eyes and a line of bronze fur that ran down between his ears.

His community consisted of 55 members and the five members of his family brought the total to 60. They were one of the largest Panther communities in the world. The community was guided by the elders. The oldest and wisest of his community. His father, Carlisle was one of them. Eleazar Denalis and Billy Black made up the three community elders. All the adults came together to make decisions for whole community at council meetings, but they were the deciding votes. Charlie Swan was not an elder, but he was in charge of the community defense and was held in high esteem.

Edward had lived 31 new years now and was a part of Charlies defense unit. Most of the young males were. Edward's older brother Emmett was also in the unit, along with Edward's best friend Jasper. Edward still lived with his parents and younger sister Alice, while Emmett, who had mated a new year before, lived separately with his mate. Rosalie was a wily female. She received disapproving looks wherever she went in the community due to her behavior. Rosalie acted in no way like a Panther female should. She was loud and outspoken and in most cases disobedient.

Females were suppose to loving and nurturing, soft and modest. They weren't expected to be submissive, except with their mate. They were aloud to speak their minds and had free will, but male opinions were held above the females. Some males were looser with their females, some were overbearing. Due to males being so protective and territorial, it was hard for a male to relinquish control. But even though females held little freedom and choice, males loved and cherished their females. Male mates doted on the their females. And females and children were protected before all else.

There are three ways for a male Panther to recognise his mate, scent, touch and the feeling of claiming. All Panthers possess their own specific scent, that all other Panthers can smell. But for a male Panther the scent of his female mate is intoxicating and addictive. Once a male Panther has picked up the females scent, he is overcome with the need to touch her and when he does an electrical current vibrates under their skin. Edward has been told by his father that the claiming feeling is hard to resist and the male can become out of control until the time he claims his female. Edward new all about fighting the claiming ritual.

Panthers didn't follow human society laws. They had different laws. Laws of the wild. And it was no more true, when it came to there females. Females were not allowed to be mated until they reach 18 new years. Most males are older than the females when they are mated, due to the fact that males are just too territorial and will not leave their female unclaimed any longer than they have too. But since most males are sent away to train at the age of 16 and don't return until their 26 new year, a female being to young to claim had never been an issue, until now.

Edward however was not that lucky. Edward had known who his mate was since he was 13 new years. The community was brought up on tradition and when a baby was born into the community a ritual was performed 7 days after the birth, in which time the mother and baby was not allowed to leave the home or receive any visitors other than immediate family. On the 7th day, the baby is presented to the community. The ritual demands that the baby be named and a prayer is said over the newborn and one by one each member of the community presents themselves to the parents and baby and offers them their care and protection over the newborn.

One day when Edward was 13 new years, this ceremony was held for Charlie and Renee Swan. Word had spread around the community that Renee had birthed a daughter. There daughter was presented at the ceremony and named Isabella Marie Swan. As I stepped up on the small makeshift stage to offer my care and protection, I was hit with the overwhelming scent of the newborn Isabella. It was intoxicating and smelled like vanilla and freesias. Her scent drew me to her like a man in a trance. I couldn't help my self and reached out to run my finger along her puffy cheek. An electric shock jolted up my arm and vibrated down my skin. All I could think of in that moment, was that she was mine and I didn't want any other male near her.

The three elders, who weren't standing very far away at the time instantly became aware of what had occurred. Most males already knew about mates and our fathers filled us in on the claiming process, but at the time I couldn't understand how it could happen so soon. The whole community became aware that we were a mated pair, but since I was only 13 new years old and she was only a new born, nothing would occur for many new years to come. However since I was going to become mature a long while before her my father thought it best to send me to training away from the community early. He said the power of the feelings that came along with mating would be highly uncomfortable and even painful. Especially since I couldn't officially claim her her until her 18th new year. No male could go near her as she was part of a mated pair and all the males knew that she was already claimed.

Edward returned to the community after his training was complete on his 26th new year. However Bella was only 13 new years old at the time. He would have to wait another 5 new years before she could be mated with. Some females sort extensions from their mating duties. Desiring a couple more years of freedom before being placed under their mates rule. But they had to receive the permission of the council and the male himself and there was no way he was putting it off any longer. He shook with need for her.

The last five years had been incredibly difficult for him. Edward was not allowed to spend too much time around her, until it was time to claim her. That was their law. But he watched her. She had grown up to be a beautiful women and as she approached her 18th new year, her scent had become stronger. He knew Bella, which she preferred to be called, had been informed from an early age that she was already mated. She knew that he was to be her mate. Through the grape vine he heard that she wasn't to impressed with the idea.

The females body is not fully matured and is unable to go into heat until their 18th new year. Their heat could only be brought on by their mate and only once a year. Of course they could still be aroused and could mate with their male, but for a female to ovulate and become pregnant she needed to be in heat. Only the male can bring it on. Males produced a particular and specific scent that begins the heat cycle and once the male has stimulated her in a particular way her heat cycle was complete and he would mate with her as many times as possible until he is sure she is with child.

Bella was reaching her coming of age and Edward had already requested to the elders and Bella's father Charlie that they hold the claiming ceremony the day after. The claiming ceremony was a public event and the whole community would be present to witness. Edward and Bella would come forward at the ceremony in their human forms, the council would recite the claiming words and Edward and Bella would promise themselves to each other with the binding ritual words and Bella would be presented as Edward's mate, as Isabella Marie Cullen. Than they would shift to that of their Panther forms.

The mating ritual is even more primitive. There was a shack held deep within the forest that was used for newly mated males and females. Bella would leave first and it was Edward duty to track her. Bella had to submit to him, both in Panther and human form. Once he caught her, pinning her to the ground using his teeth on her shoulder it became a battle of wills until she submitted. Once she did, they would touch and rub in affection. He would lead her to the shack and take their human forms for the mating. Edward and Bella would mate many times over the course of three days. Edward needed to expel as much of his seed as he could inside her to mix his scent with hers. Bella's scent would alter to include his. Her new scent and a bite mark at the base of throat was the indicators to other males that she was a mated female. Not that he planned on being very far away from her at any point in time.

Edward's body shock at the idea of finally claiming her. And in five days she would reach her 18th new year and he could begin his life with her. He'd waited 18 new years for this and it was time. She would be his. And he would be hers.

Hello there my pretties

Do you like the story so far?

For those of you who don't know, I'm also the writer of The Battle Rages On. An army story about Bella and Edward. For those of you who do, I know I said I was only going to write one story at a time, but this story came to me and I have to get it out. I'm going to try and do both, unless you guys don't like this one.

Let me know and Review!

Love

Nicky88


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

"Stupid, arrogant males" Bella huffed to herself as she paced back and forth over the dirt floor of her bedroom in her families den. Her eyes flicked to the forest outside her bedroom window, wanting to be running free amongst the trees and ferns. But for her to do something as simple as run, she had to request her father or brother come with her. She itched to be in her Panther form. Things always seemed simpler and easy when took the Panther form. After the conversation that she had with her father this morning, she needed a little peace.

Her father, Charles Swan, called her into the kitchen this morning to inform her that Edward Cullen, her intended mate since seven days of age, had requested that the claiming ceremony take place the day after her birthday. That was only a five days away. She had fought it, but her father had simply said that it was out of his hands and that she needed to step up and fulfill her mating duties.

Bella had been lucky in some ways and unluckier in others, compared to other Panther females. Bella was lucky that she had eighteen new years to get used to the idea of what was expected of her when she reached eighteen new years. However other females, could live their lives knowing that it was going to happen, but not worry about it until it did. Besides their fathers rule, they had some freedom.

Not Bella. Her intended mate, Edward Cullen, had dictated her life from seven days of age. She had been told the story of him discovering her as his mate, when he had come forth to promise his care and protection at her Birthing Ceremony. He was sent away to his training early, so that it would not become too uncomfortable for him and those around him. He couldn't officially claim her until her eighteenth new year came. But even though he hadn't officially claimed her, those around her knew that she was part of a mated pair.

Just because he hadn't claimed her yet, didn't mean that he hadn't started to rule her life as soon as he could. Edward was allowed to make requests when it came to her upbringing. The only thing higher than the orders of the three elders, was that of a males orders over his mate. Even the elders couldn't fight that. Edward had requested certain things that I needed to know, like cleaning and cooking. I was to have schooling and become educated. These things weren't too bad. I could live with this. But as I became older, his orders became more repressive. I wasn't allowed to be friends with males. I wasn't allowed to be in the presence of any male without my father or brother present.

About two years ago, I had snuck out with a male friend of mine. We had been friends when we were little, before Edward had put an end to it with his outrageous demand of Bella not being allowed male friends. Jake and I were playing in a field, completely innocent, play fighting. Edward had tracked us down and just when I was about to pounce on Jake, Edward's large Panther form jumped into my path. He stood between us, growling and hissing at Jake until Jake retreated away from the field. I had hissed in protest, but Edward just turned his head and growled at me in disapproval. His ears flattened and his whiskers bent back, after I hissed at him again and went to stalk away. Before I got very far, Edward had pounced on me, pinning me to the ground. His teeth came down on my shoulder. Bella struggled, but the more she did, the harder his teeth pressed into her. She knew he would not let go until she gave him her submission. The male bite to the shoulder can be used in the claiming ceremony or as a reprimand by a male mate to his female and in this case it was the last. Bella gave him her submission and he let go an sauntered off without another word.

After that, Edward issued the demand that she not be in the presence of any male without her father or brothers supervision. Edward was not allowed to officially associate with her until she was old enough to be claimed. It was for both his and her protection. Her father had explained that the males need to claim his female is too overwhelming to resist, so Edward needed to remain far away from her until their time came. Just because he didn't claim her, didn't mean that he didn't watch her, neither did it stop him making request. From the things she'd heard and what she could interpret from his demands and requests, Bella knew what kind of future she had to look forward to. He wanted a female who he could control and dictate to. One who would be looked up in his den to care for him and his offspring. One who would absolutely submit to him. Bella was not going to let him take over her life.

Bella had taken a shot at asking for an extension, but Edward and the elders had denied her. So now her hands were tied and she had no choice. She would have to accept that she was to be claimed and mated with in five days time. God help her.

Hope you guys like the story so far!

I'll be updating The Battle Rages On tomorrow, so check it out!

Please review, I Love reviews.

Nicky88


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

EPOV

Beautiful. That was the only word that sprung to mind as Edward watched her slowly make her way to him. She had her wavy brown hair flowing down until it reached the bottom of her back. Her gold and red dress, the traditional claiming ceremony colours, wrapped and hugged her body. Pushing her breasts higher and exposing them to his view. The silk circled her waist in a whirling pattern until it reached her ankles and Edwards sight dizzied as he followed the dress downwards. Her bare feet made no sound as they took their steps towards him. Edward's heart beat faster and his eyes shined with both love and affection. But there was also hunger present. The male Panther inside him clawed at him, rattling at his cage. He sensed his mate was near by and the need to claim and mate had reached a new level.

Edward had been anticipating this day for eighteen new years. Waiting until his mate was of age to take her place by his side. He had grown use to holding the need in. Fighting the Panther for control over his emotions. Unlike the human male in him, the Panther ran on primal instinct. It didn't understand age differences, nor did it recognize the innocence in his mate. All the male Panther understood was that he had found his mate and that he needed to claim her. For Panthers, mating was the ultimate sign of affection that a Panther could bestow upon it's mate. Male Panthers needed to present themselves as strong and confident or the female Panther would not accept him. He needed to show her that he was capable of protecting her otherwise she would deem him an unfit mate.

The claiming ritual was very different for male and female Panthers. For the male it was about strength and dominance. He needed to prove himself as a worthy mate to the his female. For females it was about acceptance and submission. Females needed to accept their mate into their life and trust in him to take care of her. It may seem to outsiders that males had all the power, but that was far from the truth. Males may be the ones to make the decisions and their opinions were held in higher esteem than a females, but for a male, once mated, their lives become only about their female. Their health, safety and happiness become the most important duty in life.

Edward hoped that Bella would soon learn that, although his actions and demands over the last eighteen years, may of appeared as he was trying to oppress her and steal away her freedom, but in truth, was done out of love. He couldn't deny that some of his demands and actions were done out of fear and dominance, but the idea of other males around her, holding her attention, made him shake with anger. He knew he would get better at allowing her around other males, once she was officially his and his scent on her could be smelt by every other male in the vicinity. He couldn't claim her than and he was not allowed to be around her until she became of age. He had no other way to protect her, so the requests through her father was the only option he had.

Edward had no intentions of changing her. He loved her the way she was. Sweet, yet fiery, Kind, yet protective. She would be a great mate, wife and mother. She would bear his children someday soon and he needed her to be able to take care of them. And him. Bella would take care of his home and their family. And for that he would love her and shower her in affection. She was everything to him and he would give her anything she wanted to make her happy. But Edward knew that he was a dominate man. A jealous and possessive man. Although he knew he loved her beyond everything else, he knew he was not going to be an easy man to live with. He would request complete trust and loyalty from her. She needed to understand that he had the final say and there was to be no defiance. Her presence around other males was also something he would find hard to tolerate, but he would attempt to lighten up on this issue.

She feared him. He had a reputation around the community as being a unmatched fighter and possessed an unrelenting attitude. Some said he was cold, others said he was uncaring. Bella had most likely heard the others talking about him, which in turn had caused her to fight harder against the claiming. At the beginning she had been to young to understand the full weight of her destiny to be his mate, but as she grew older she grew angrier at her father and the other males of the community. She disliked being told who she was going spend eternity with. Than she had become scared of him, due to his reputation around the community. He had hated that she was scared of him. So many times he had wanted to confront her, tell her that he may be that way with his men, but he would never hurt her. She would see the side of him that only she would ever see. She fought her father and even requested an extension from the elders. The elders believed that Bella and I would be a strong mated pair and that we would produce strong cubs. Something that was important to our diminishing species. Females had been allowed more freedom in their matings, some time ago, but with the poachers and and our numbers declining, reproduction had become the utmost important duty, for not only the mated pair, but the female especially.

The elders had already requested of me to impregnate Bella as soon as possible. That it was our duty as a strong and important mated pair to provide the community with more children to increase our numbers. To the elders, Bella's feelings on the matter were in-sequential. She was a female and that was her duty. He had tried to remind them that Bella was still young, still not having reached the complete maturing age of twenty six and she was already fighting their mating. But they had dismissed my pleas, saying that years ago they would have considered the points I had made, but with our current problems of a dying out race, we all needed to make sacrifices. I had become enraged at that point of their dismissal of Bella's feelings, that I had called upon my unmatched rights as her mate and declared that we would not produce young until Bella was ready. So when Bella had made her extension request, it didn't matter if I had said yes to it, the elders would never have allowed it.

Yesterday, Bella had come of age. She had celebrated her birthday with friends and family surrounding her. She was humble and grateful when accepting her gifts and smiled through her blushes. He had watched from the trees outside her family home. He had been overcome with sadness that he was unable to participate. He wanted to be a part of her happiness. But as her day drew to an end, her smile had faded. Tomorrow her life would change, as would her responsibility. She would walk away from her fathers protection into to his. She had cried herself to sleep that night and he had keened into the night at her heartbreaking tears. Edward had fought himself to remain where he was and not answer the distress calls of his mate.

But now he stood, surrounded by flowers and ribbons. The community centre was decorated for the occasion. Most likely the females had stayed up all night, to make the area as beautiful as possible. The elders stood behind me, ready to preform the ceremony and the entire community was here to watch them come together. This was a long time coming and no one was going to miss it.

Bella kept her head down until she came to a halt in front of me. After a minute she raised her head and their eyes met. Eighteen long years, he had waited for this moment and he was more than ready for them to begin their lives together. He took her smaller hands in his and turned his head to the elders and nodded for them to begin.

* * *

Hi guys.

Here's the next chapter for ya. Hope you enjoy!

Please review. I love to hear what ya think so far.

For those of you who don't know, I'm also writing another story at the moment called

The Battle Rages On. If you like my writing you might enjoy this as well.

Next Chapter: Will be the claiming ceremony and Mating ritual.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

EPOV

Every dream. Every wish. Every unrelenting fantasy came down to this very moment. Standing in front of my family and peers, I would take that last step that would cement my future. It all surrounded this small beautiful female standing in front of me. She would bring me happiness, love, comfort and most importantly, stability. It was well known that Panther males were both volatile and unstable until they found their mate to balance out their overwhelming emotions. Males were considered the dark and female's were the light.

My eyes flickered over to my mother and sister. They were seated to the left of me and were both crying tears of joy. My mother, Esme, knew how hard these last eighteen years had been for me. To have my mate so close to me and not be able to reach out to her, had me angry and miserable, most days. She was overjoyed that I could now be happy, with my mate by my side. Hopefully, my mother would take Bella under her wing and make this situation a lot less intimidating for my young mate. Emmett stood at my side, acting as my side man.

I glanced over to the right and nodded my head at Bella's parents. Charlie acknowledged my sign of respect, with a nod of his own. He was entrusting me with his daughters life. A duty I would take very seriously. Bella's mother was crying too. But I have no doubt it was caused by a different reason than my mothers tears. My mother was gaining another daughter. Renee was losing one. I focused my attention back on my father as he begun the words of the claiming ceremony.

"Brothers and Sisters"

"We come here today to witness the joining of these two mates"

"To honour their commitment to each other"

"To bless their union with happiness and peace"

"Today we stand and watch as these two halves become a whole"

"The male and the female"

"The earth and the sky"

"The moon and the sun"

"The dark and the light"

"Two separate entities coming together to bond as one"

Carlisle addressed the crowd, his voice ringing out, the ritual words loud and clear. Carlisle turned to the side and faced Edward.

"Edward Cullen, do you promise to protect and love your mate?"

"Promise to remain loyal and faithful?"

"Promise to ensure all her wants and needs are met, until the moment your body enters the earth and your soul reaches the sky?"

"I promise", I answered. My voice clear with promise and victory.

Carlisle than turned to Bella and recited the the same words to her. She lifted her head and nervously glanced at her mother and father. I don't know what she saw on their faces, but she turned her head back to me. I watched as her lips formed the words, that I had been longing to hear for eighteen new years.

"I promise", She pledged. Her voice saturated in resignation.

"With the power entrusted to me by Mother Nature, God and the Community, I now officially bind you as mates." My father address both the community and us.

The crowd erupted into cheers and claps, but I could barely hear them over the sound of my rapidly beating heart. Excitement, anticipation and a little fear, were the predominate emotions flowing through my body at that moment.

My father shook my hand and congratulated me, while my mother and sister made their way to me. Bella's family joined us , shaking my hand and pulling me in for hugs. They all did the same for Bella. She remained shy and quiet, during both families show of happiness. My father stepped in front of us and drew back the crowds attention.

"Edward and Bella, will now shift to their Panther forms and proceed into the forest for the next three days. This is where they will complete their bond and their physical being's and spiritual being's will join as one. During this time, Edward and Bella shall not be disturbed." And just like that, the community had been dismissed.

Bella had already begun to shift and by the time my attention had left my father, I was staring at a ebony, black female Panther. Bella's chocolate brown eyes stared back at me. The depths advertising her fear and vulnerability. Than she shot away from us and disappeared into the lush, thick forest.

I thanked my family again and exchanged a few words with my father and turned back to where I had watched Bella disappear, only moments before. Shifting into my Panther form, I slowly padded into the forest opening, completely confident in my ability to track her. Not only had I eighteen new years to become accustomed to her particular scent, but I was a highly trained hunter. I lifted my muzzle into the air and inhaled. Searching out her scent, amongst the forests natural smells. Scenting the direction she had taken, I pushed off of my hind legs and propelled myself towards her.

I followed her scent deeper and deeper into the forest until, I came upon a small clearing, where her scent suddenly came to a stop. Her scent was so close, wafting into my nose and lungs. It was so intoxicating, that I felt slightly light headed. I looked up and there she was, lying flat along a thick tree branch, her long black tail swinging down, back and forth.

Flattening my ears back and dropping my front legs down to the ground, I arched my back and wiggled my hips from side to side, hooking my tail at her. It was an invitation to play. It was in a Panthers nature to want to play and not many could resist the temptation, once presented with it. Bella took the bait. Her whiskers twitched and she pounced down onto the forest floor in front of me. Her eyes twinkled when they met mine and than she took off running.

I gave chase, catching up to her within seconds. When I saw the opportunity, I pounced, gently taking her to the ground with me. Bella recovered faster than me and was back on her feet and running. We played this game many times round. Bella running and me chasing and playfully rolling her to the ground. Bella tried to elude him, but this time when I pounced on her, I captured her shoulder with my sharp teeth.

Bella yelped and struggled. She fought against my hold, but I just applied more pressure with my mouth. Her angered yelps had now turned into cries of distress. I opened my mind to her, using the telepathic path available to Panther's when in their form. I tried to sooth her into submission.

"Be calm, my love. I would never hurt you," I told her gently. I lowered my weight onto her back, my body stretching out along hers. My heavier body allowed for me to hold her down better, while not releasing my grip on her shoulder.

"Shh, you have nothing to fear, beautiful. I will always love you and protect you. Your my life now, you've been my life since you were seven days old. Submit to me." I tried to reassure her, while applying more pressure with my mouth.

When Bella only struggled more, I changed my tactics. A strong rumble vibrated through my chest and a loud growl hissed out between my teeth. It was a singular growl. One only males use when demanding submission from their female. Once females heard this particular growl, they were helpless, but to obey. Bella's struggles ceased and her head bowed down and hid in her front paws. A quiet sob escaped, but I was too preoccupied with the overwhelming feelings of my victory over her, that I didn't hear her cries.

I took my chance while I had it and as soon as my teeth had released her shoulder, I had my mouth latched onto her neck. I bit down, piercing her skin. I was careful to miss her jugular and and arteries, applying just enough pressure to leave my mark behind. Bella could only yelp at the pain as I marked her for all to see.

I withdrew my teeth and lapped at the wound until it was clean and the bleeding had stopped. My domination and victory over her, matched with the sight of her wearing my my mark, heightened my arousal levels, until my body was shaking and my muscles felt too tight for my body.

I released a soothing purr and rubbed my body along the length of hers. I nuzzled at her head and neck, trying to coax her stand up. Bella eventually relented and raised herself up off the ground. I stared into her glassy brown eyes for a moment, trying to convey my love for her through my eyes. I moved forward and touched my nose to hers, keeping eye contact the entire time. I slid my face to the side and rubbed it up and down the side of her face. Cheek to cheek.

It was a gesture of affection. I continued to rub and purr along her, touching noses and releasing my scent all over her. I slid my body back and forth along the length of hers and playfully entwined my tail around hers. I continued doing this, taking as much time as she seemed to need, before I felt her body slowly start to relax. Once I was satisfied that she was relaxed and her nervousness had disappeared for the time being, I pushed my head against her shoulder, until she started to take steps backward. I nudged her in the direction of the cabin that would be our home for the next three days. It was there, that we would complete the final stage of the bonding.

My body vibrated with excitement and anticipation. I had gained her submission, now to gain her trust. Over the next three days I would take her body as many times as I would see fit, giving her as much pleasure as I could in the process. But I would also take the next three days to get to know my mate. Yes, her body, submission and trust would be mine. Gaining her heart, would take some more time.

Hello, there again.

So they are officially mates! Woo hoo!

So, I wrote this up last night, and you maybe luck that if I'm not two tired I can write the next chapter before I fall asleep. I also want to write the next chapter for The Battle Rages On. That way you can get the next chapters tomorrow night. But that all depends on if the ZZZZ's catch up with me.

Come on and give me some love and review. I like to know what you guys are thinking about the story and characters.

Until next time

Nickyw88


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

EPOV

It took longer than I had anticipated to reach the cabin that would be mine and Bella's home for the next three days. The sun was already setting above the trees, orange and purple hues lit the sky and the last dying rays of light casted shadows along the forest floor. Bella hadn't spoken a word since we had started moving towards cabin. Our breathing and the songs of birds settling in for night were the only sounds that could be heard. Many times over our trip, I had stopped to comfort Bella as her heartbeat sped and her eyes started to water. I had to keep reminding myself that she was young and this situation was both scary and intimidating to her. I nuzzled her and rubbed my longer length along hers. It had seemed to help her relax before. I continued the ritual with her whenever the sound of her heartbeat gave me the slightest indication that she was in distress. Nuzzling, rubbing and purring until her heartbeat returned to it's normal pace and her bodies muscles relaxed under her fur.

By the time we reached the cabin it was already nightfall. The moon was peaking out from behind the clouds and the air around us had begun to cool. My mother and father must have had arrived here before us, as the lights were on and smoke billowed out of the chimney. I went in before her, nudging the door ajar with my head. My eyes scanning the interior of the cabin. My protective instincts overcame me, searching the cabin for any threats to my mate. Using my sharp eyes, sensitive nose and enhanced hearing, I determined that we were indeed alone and allowed her to enter.

Bella padded into the rustic cabin, one that had been used by many newly mated couples in the past. The cabin looked small in comparison to our Panther sizes. Our bodies seemingly too large for the room. Bella went directly to the bathroom, nudging the door shut after herself. I assumed she had gone in there for privacy, too shy to shift in front of me and appear naked before my eyes. I wasn't upset by it. I would lay my eyes upon her beautiful exposed form soon enough.

I swept my eyes around the cabin, having never entered inside the mating cabin before. Their was a small kitchen with a stocked fridge, a couch in front of a roaring fire and the most important essential, a large queen size bed. Of course there was a bathroom as well, which was currently occupied by my female. The cabin was decorated in golds and reds, the traditional colors for the mating ritual. The furniture was made out of wood. The big red oak trees that grew out here, that served often as our source for furniture in our community.

I shifted back to my human form and found a pair of sweats that my family had organized to be here upon our arrival. I knew Bella's family had provided clothing for her as well. I would have been happy to stay naked, anticipating that we would be without clothing for much of the next three days, but I didn't want to scare Bella.

I would have to take things slowly, easing her into things. Keeping myself in control at all times. Bella was very young and she was female. As tradition stated, females were kept rather naive when it came to the physical aspects of mating. This was done to ensure that females didn't become sexually curious and remained pure until they were handed over to their mates. Males were one hundred per cent faithful to their mates, once they had found them, but I'd heard rumors from other communities, that some males engaged in the taking of a female before they found their mates. But I myself did not believe in the practice, we lived in a small traditional community, where if you involved yourself with a female, that was not your mate, everybody would know about it and most likely you would find yourself on the wrong side of a female's father.

Bella had still not returned from the bathroom. I had begun to wonder if she had tried to attempt an escape through the small window that I knew was there. Stepping over to the door, I gently knocked. No answer. I knocked again, louder this time and called out her name. Still no answer. Fear crept over me. Had she escaped? Had she done something to hurt herself? Pushing the door open, I rushed inside. my head whipped from side to side, seeking her out. I found her curled up bedside the bath tub, her head cradled against her knees. I crouched down in front of her and moved the hair that was hanging in her face behind her ears.

"Bella?"

She still didn't answer me.

"Bella, love. Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

She let out a sob and her tiny frame shook from it. I placed my knees on the floor, so I had better access to her eyes. They were red, her eyes wet from shed tears. Her face was blotchy and red. Even in this state, she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. Pushing down the hurt and anger at her obvious response to our mating, to being with me. Eighteen years of being alone and having to watch the one thing you love more than anything, the one thing that you know could make you happy and have to remain in the shadows. I had been dreaming of this moment every night, since I had discovered her at seven days of age. And in not one of those dreams was it like this. Was I that bad? Was having a future with me, able to inspire this much torment? I sighed and my chest tightened in pain.

"Bella, am I really that bad?" sighing. "Is spending your life with me, that terrible?"

Her eyes flickered up to meet mine, obviously hearing the pain in my voice. She bent her head slightly as if she was trying to figure out what to say. I held my breath, not sure at what I would feel towards her answer.

"No, it's... not that. It's just..." she stopped, took a breath and clutched the material of her skirt tightly in her hand.

"I won't have any freedom, not that I had much before." she said, her voice slightly rising in anger. " I had no choice in this, I never had a choice. Even growing up, you dictated my life. And now that you've claimed me, it'll be even worse. I'll be a... prisoner for the rest of eternity." she admitted, looking out the window at the brightly lit moon.

" Bella, is that how you see it?", I asked, sliding my hands up and down her arms, in a gesture of comfort.

"Yes. You claimed me as yours and now I'm yours. Whether I wanted to be yours or not"

I would admit that males had more rights than females did in our way of life. Females may live through their own injustices, but that was not to say that males didn't in their own way. Life without a female was bleak and cold. Many males succumbing to the loneliness and removing themselves from the community. Left to either wander the earth alone or take their own life.

"Bella, nature dictated that you and I be together. I had as much choice in it as you." I tried my best to explain to her. " And even if we had not been mated at such as early age, you still would have been at the mercy of your father's rule and not mine."

It was true. A female was always protected. Either by her father, the males in her family or by their mate. Females were treasured for their ability to bring happiness to a male. For their ability to give life. Females were also more strictly protected in our community due to our declining numbers. Males outnumbered the females. It was the reason why the Elders were on my back about having Bella producing so soon into our mating.

"Bella, I can't promise you that I will be an easy man to live with. I'm controlling and possessive by nature, even more so, than the average male. I'm also a jealous man. But I will always love you and take care of you." I promised her, keeping my eyes steadily on her , so that she could see my honesty.

"You may not always agree with my decisions when it comes to you, but I want you to remember that I have your health and safety as my number one concern. I wouldn't be able to live without you if anything happened to you."

I pulled her forward, taking her in my arms and cradling her head underneath my chin. I rocked her back and forth, hiding her from the harshness of the world. Her hands griped my shoulders and she hid her head in my chest.

"I want to be equal? I want to have some say in the way we live and what I choose to do" she declared, her head coming up, inches away from mine.

"I can't promise that... but I will...try" I agreed to her demands. It was true. I didn't know if I could promise that, but for her happiness and peace of mind, I would try. It was not going to be easy to overcome both my male Panther nature and my own personality.

For the first time since the ceremony this morning, Bella smiled. Her eyes lighting up and her cheeks glowed red. A weight lifted off of my chest and I felt lighter. Reaching my hands around her, I brushed the remaining tears from her face and cradled her head between my hands. Moving slowly, so not to scare her, I inched forward until my lips rested against hers. I stayed still, until I was sure she wasn't going to try to move away. She stayed where she was, stock still, allowing me this freedom. I moved than, taking her top lip between mine and than moving to her bottom lip. I kept it chaste, until I couldn't no more. I let my tongue slide out and push against her closed lips, asking for entrance. She granted it, opening her mouth and allowing me access. When my tongue met hers, fireworks exploded behind my eyelids and my hands gripped her tighter, using her body to anchor me to the spot.

Never in my life had I ever felt this much emotion. This much pleasure. She was everything wrapped up into one. She was my world, my life, my answer to my prayers. She felt so good under my hands, her skin both soft and pliant. Her lips soft and full against mine, released a taste into my mouth that would easily become an addiction. My tongue swirled against hers, fighting for the dominance, that I knew I would easily win. If this was the reaction just kissing her induced, I had no idea how I was going to control myself when I took her.

My logical head noted that Bella was young and this was her first time. I would need to go slow and take my time. Ensure that she was absolutely ready for me. Both physically and emotionally. But I had heard stories from males of what mating was like. They had informed me that the overwhelming feelings a male can feel during arousal, can make mating a rough and dominating experience. Especially the first time together as mates. They also said there was no use waiting after the claiming ritual until the female was ready and more receptive of their male. That the longer a male took to take her, the more agitated and temperamental they got. Waiting could become quite painful and after a while the Panther became too strong and the experience could become rougher than intended. The advice my father had given me was to take her as soon as possible to ensure the human male in me was stronger than the Panther and I could be more tender and gentle with her.

Even as I kissed her and her scent swirled around me like a drug to an addict, I could feel the Panther rising in me, pushing me to take her rough and fast. That side of me wanted to dominate her, show her who was stronger, who she belonged to. Prove to her, that I was her mate. But the human male in me who didn't run on pure instinct, wanted to show her that I loved her, revered her. That she was something to be worshiped, not just dominated. 

I had no intention of taking her on the bathroom floor, much rathering a soft comfortable bed. We could try other places once she was more physically comfortable with me. Sliding my arms underneath her, I raised us both up off the cold, tiled floor. Not once did I release her lips, using my peripheral vision to exit us from the bathroom. Placing her in the center of the bed, I went with her. Lying on top of her, but steadily keeping my full weight of of her. I pushed up on my forearms, so that I could gaze upon her beautiful face. Her eyes stared into mine. Her face the picture of innocence.

I slowly took my left hand and cupped her face, running my thumb back and forth over the apple of her cheek, watching as her eyes fluttered at the sensation. I moved my thumb to pass down over her lips and chin, stopping at the column of her throat. Underneath my fingers I could feel the rapid flickering of her pulse, giving away her nervousness, even though her body remained still and calm.

I used my hands to explore her silk covered body, leaving a path of fire as I went. Through touch, I committed every line and curve of her to memory. My hands sought the fullness of her breasts, the slop of her stomach, the arch of her hips. Bella moaned and withered under my exploration and I rejoiced at her reaction. Keeping my eyes locked on her, I slid my hand between our bodies and pulled on the sash holding her dress together. Dropping my gaze, I watched as the silk material divided and parted. Revealing her naked form to my eyes. She was breathtaking. Every aspect of her was perfect.

Bella self consciously tried to cover herself with her hands, but I caught her wrists and pinned them to the mattress before she could shield herself. "Never hide from me, love. Your perfect." I assured her. I inched forward and kissed her long and hard, pushing my erection against her thigh, so she could feel the evidence that the view of her body was producing.

I left the pleasure of her mouth and left a trail of kisses down her throat, stopping to flick my tongue back and forth over her rapid pulse. I released one wrist, which in-turn, quickly took possession of a breast. Squeezing and rolling it in the palm of my hand, feeling it's weight. Bella's body began to tremble and from the sounds she was making, it was not out of fear. As one hand pleasured one breast, I used my mouth to suckle at the other. The scent of Bella's arousal spilled out into the room, until it was the only thing I could smell. Switching my mouth to the other side, I bestowed that breast with same attention I had given it's twin before. Suckling until her breasts were heavy and her nipples were hard and pebbled.

I followed the scent of her arousal, zigzagging my tongue down her flat belly and dipping my tongue into her belly button. Running my hands back and forth over her thighs, I moved lower until I was level with her core. The dark triangle a beacon of light for everything male in me. I pushed her thighs apart and opened her to me, exposing her most private part of herself. Something that I would only ever see. Bella tried to close her legs, not used to someone seeing her so intimately, but I tightened my grip and held her open for me.

Bending my head, I kissed down her left thigh until I reached what I had been craving, for so long. The sight and scent of her, made my arousal pulse and my hips flex involuntarily. I pressed my erection into the mattress using the friction of it to find some relief. I needed her ready, and her body wasn't quite there yet. I lowered my head and used the flat of my tongue to lap at her, back to front, front to back. Bella's hips raised off the bed and she issued a yelp of surprise, that soon turned into a moan.

I lapped, licked and suckled at her, tasting her. Her honey flavored essence flowed over my tongue. I inserted one finger, twisting it up to run along the roof of her, finding that place that would cause her to vibrate in pleasure. I inserted another finger, stretching her. Making sure she would be ready for me. Bella's moans and yelps of pleasure had begun to get louder and her body tightened up, her muscles taut under my hands. I raised my head to watch her, keeping my eyes on her face as her walls clamped down on my fingers and her body shook. A long moan escaped her lips and her face and chest flushed. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

As Bella's body still shook from the after shocks of her orgasm, I quickly kicked of my pants and crawled up her body to rest between her thighs. I nuzzled her face and entwined the fingers of one of our hands together. Gazing into her awed eyes, I pushed forward, entering her as slowly as I could. When I came to the thin barrier protecting her virginity, I stopped, allowing her body time to adjust to the size of me. When she nodded her head at me, indicating she was fine, I thrust forward in one hard stroke. Bella's finger nails bit into my back and she hissed in pain. I stayed still, giving her time. I fought against the overwhelming need to thrust hard and fast and I could feel the Panther very close to the surface.

I slowly pulled back and trust forward again, setting a slow and gentle rhythm. Being inside of Bella, feeling her around me, underneath me was like being in heaven. Their was no feeling like it. A fire of pleasure ran through my thighs and accumulated in my stomach. My senses were heightened, until my whole body vibrated in pleasure. I lost control, the Panther took over. My pace sped and I was thrusting hard and deep. I gripped her thighs and held them higher and further apart, giving me better access to her. The position allowed me to go deeper inside her, until I could feel the head of me, bumping against the wall of her cervix. Bella's walls clamped down on me, her inner walls vibrating around me. She came, moaning my name and that sent me over the edge. Gripping her tightly, I released inside her, my seed spilling out and I fell into a pleasurable abyss. When my orgasm hit its peak, my teeth sank into her neck, opening my mark from before.

I collapsed over her, my body boneless from our mating. I lapped at my bite mark on her neck, ensuring that it was closed. I rolled over, turning her to her side and spooned her from behind. I nuzzled her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her. With whispered words of love and sweet caresses and kisses, she soon fell asleep. I was happy and satisfied. The ceremony had been completed, she had submitted, they had mated and she was now marked and scented. Of course they would need to mate many more times to ensure his scent was mixed with hers, but everything that had needed to be done in order to claim her had been done and now they begun their life together. With a happy and satisfied sigh, he followed her into slumber.

* * *

Hey guys.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter to you, my internet connection sucks out here.

So here was the mating chapter. I hope it was hot, yet elegant.

Don't think it was that easy to get Bella on board. I know what your thinking, because if this was not my story I'd be thinking the same thing. She gave in too soon.

Our Panther Edward and Bella have much to learn about each other yet.

I've noticed there has been a bit of interest in this story, so review please (I love reviews)

I have two stories out at the moment - Into the Wild and The battle rages on. I'm going to try and get into the rhythm of a chapter for each a week – Depending on my real life work and a working internet connection.

You may get a few more chapters this week as it is Easter and I have a week off work.

So the more reviews I get, the harder I will work at it.

Love

Nickyw88


	6. Chapter Four BPOV Outtake

Hey, guys.

I had a few requests for the claiming chapter to be done from Bella's point of view.

So here is that chapter, redone from Bella's perspective.

**Into The Wild - (Chapter Four Outtake) **

**BPOV**

I wanted to scream. Run and hide. Fade away into oblivion, if it meant I wouldn't be standing here, promising away my freedom to a man I didn't even know, haven't even properly spoken too. I had begged my father to halt the proceedings or at least buy me some more time, but he had just shook his head and said that Edward was my mate and that a higher law dictated my future. He had surprised me, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into a gentle hug. He whispered in my ear that everything would work out and that someday I would be happy about the arrangement. I highly doubted that. But I had conceded and walked off sulking into my room.

That is where my mother found me an hour later, staring into nothing, trying not to think about the fact that in three hours, I would be mated to an overbearing and domineering male Panther. One that would lock me up in his house and push me into bearing his cubs. My mother had tried to comfort me. Hugging me and saying that she had felt the same way when she was in my place. But she soon fell in love with my father and had two wonderful cubs with him. She said that she hadn't regretted it since.

"It would take some adjusting," she said. Adjusting! My whole world was going to change and I was going to be a prisoner in my own home. His home. Not that I was allowed much freedom living here under my fathers roof, but it was more than I was going to have once Edward and I were mated.

But now I stood in front of the entire community, including my family and friends and was promising myself to a virtual stranger. I know the tradition states that a mated pair isn't permitted to speak with one another until they are both of mating age and they can complete the claiming ritual, but still, you think a little chat, just to get to know one another beforehand, wouldn't hurt anybody. I didn't know Edward and what I did know I did not like.

I tuned out Edward's fathers words, preferring to stare at Edward's shirt buttons. If I concentrated there, I wouldn't have to look at him or my family. In that moment, I felt betrayed. How could they just sit there and hand me over to him. Where was my say in this? What about what I want? Of course I didn't have a say. I was a female.

I didn't start listening to what Carlisle was saying until he started the part where Edward and I made our promises. I looked to the ground, unable to lift my eyes and meet his. I did not see him make his vow, but I certainly heard it. His voice rang loud and clear in my ears, his voice filled with possession and victory. I felt everyone's eyes on me, burning through my skin as Carlisle turned to me and recited those life changing words to me.

I couldn't run anymore. I couldn't hide from the truth, like I had my whole life. This was happening whether I liked it or not. I lifted my head and let my gaze settle on my parents. My mother's tears hurt me the most. I knew she felt like she was losing me. My father stared at me coolly, as if this didn't effect him at all. If I made a scene by saying no, they would be judged by the community for having such a disobedient daughter and people would think them failures. I couldn't do that to them. So, squaring my shoulders, I turned around and faced my unknown fate, locking eyes with it.

"I promise"

I had meant for it to sound strong and clear, but even to my own ears, I just sounded defeated. Carlisle finished the ritual words that had bonded me to Edward and at that point my body switched to auto pilot. I could hear the crowd clapping and cheering, as I watched Edward's father shake his hand and pull him forward into a fatherly hug through my peripheral vision. The rest of his family and mine joined us. I didn't want to hear their words of congratulations or their hugs of encouragement. I just wanted this day to be over. But unfortunately for me, it was far from over.

I shifted, losing myself within my inner cat. Carlisle wasn't even finished addressing the crowd, before I had hidden behind claws and fur. I wanted to be in Panther form. It always felt better when I was lost inside of the Panther world. That world felt like a better place, a simpler place and the community didn't feel like a prison from there. I could run until all my fears and restrictions melted away. I knew what was to come next, what was expected of me and my whole body recoiled at the idea of giving that last piece over to him. I was more frightened of giving my submission over to him, than the physical aspect of mating. I didn't know much about sex, as female purity was more important to the males of our species than anything else. Males wanted every part of their female to be about them. Selfishly keeping the details to themselves in the hopes of keeping the female population stupid enough to not go looking for it elsewhere.

Staring at Edward, I tried to seem as stoic to my impending future as possible. I ran towards the break in the middle of the thick forest, hoping against all hope that he couldn't find me and I could just disappear into a black hole. I searched for the highest tree I could find and stretched out along a thick branch. As much as I wished he wouldn't find me, I knew he would. He always found me. I was blessed without his presence until about the age of twelve. Than he was everywhere, watching me, tracking my every movement and if he saw me do something that he didn't like. He tightened my restrictions. First it was, I wasn't allowed around other males, especially if my father and brother weren't around and since I was a tom boy, that meant I had to say goodbye to most of my friends. Than came the rule that I wasn't allowed out of the house without a blood related male with me. He even began controlling what studies I completed at school. Sewing, cooking and any course that taught a female how to tend a home.

Males cowered away from me when I went out, afraid of Edwards's wrath if they were caught for too long staring at me or if they said the wrong thing. Due to Tanya, other females ignored me too. Tanya was a female who was the same age as Edward and grew up with him. Tanya's family and Edward's family were close due to the fact Carlisle and Eleazar were both Elders for the community. Carmen and Eleazar Denali had three daughters, Katrina or Kate as she preferred, Irina and Tanya. They were known around the community as being very beautiful females and the girls knew it, too. It was well known throughout the community that Tanya had been in love with Edward since they were kids and had tried on numerous occasions to get Edward to mate on her. Seducing him and trying to entrap him. As far as I knew, Edward hadn't shown any interest in her back, but that didn't stop Tanya from trying. So when news about Edward's mating with me spread around the community and Tanya found out, of course I became her number one enemy. She managed to turn most young females in the community against me. She made my life hard from then on. She could have him for all I cared. But I couldn't help but feel lonely. Besides Angela Webber or Swan now, I didn't have any close friends.

I contemplated what my life would be like from this day forward. I knew the traditions of our kind and it wasn't like I didn't respect them. This was who we were and I knew our animalistic nature was hard to resist. Impossible. But lately, instead of changing with the times, the Elders had become stricter. Especially with the females. Females were being mated off younger than normal and more and more males had been pushed to impregnate their mates and produce cubs. Even older couples, who had already produced young, were being encouraged to try again. Well, they were the whispers anyway. Females weren't permitted to attend the community council meetings and it was up to the male's discretion on what and how much he informed his mate.

My enhanced hearing picked up the pounding paws along the forest floor, indicating that Edward wasn't very far away. I watched him burst through the bushes and halt to a stop. He raised his muzzle to the air and sniffed. Within seconds his head snapped around to me. He just watched me for a moment, seeming to contemplate his next step. My heart beat sped, as I tried to anticipate his next move. With his ears flattened and back arched, he beckoned me to come play with the twitching of his long, black tail. He sent out the invitation, and like most Panthers, I couldn't resist answering. My legs moved of their own accord and pounced down to land in front of him. My eyes sparkled with challenge.

I took off fast, pushing my legs as fast as they would take me. I ducked and swerved in an attempt to lose him, but he kept pace with me, like he could anticipate my every move. Damn, he was fast. He must have seen an opening as the next thing I knew I was on the ground. He may have been bigger and stronger than me, but my smaller frame allowed me to find my footing quicker. I was back on my feet and running before my mind could even register what I was doing. A laugh bubbled up out of my chest. I was actually enjoying our game of tag. I didn't honestly think that I could feel happy around him. I didn't even think that he had the ability to do something to illicit the response out of me.

By the time I had figured out what he was going. That his conniving plan was to placate me and get me to let my guard down and give him the opening he was looking for. Before I could come up with a defence, I was on the ground and his canines were in my shoulder. I couldn't stop the cry of pain and surprise at his teeth's intrusion into my flesh. I bucked and struggled for release, yelping my displeasure. The harder he bit, the more I struggled. But no matter how hard I fought, he was just too strong. His weight, pounds of hard male flesh, weighed me down. My heart began to beat faster and the fear began to blind me. I cried out in distress. Louder, but I knew no one would come to my rescue, not even my family. As far as my community was concerned, Edward was doing nothing wrong. He had every right to take me.

I heard his words in my mind. Words that were meant to sooth, meant to persuade me to relax and make this easier for him. His words were empty promises. If he didn't want to hurt me, he wouldn't do this, this way. The air left my lungs, as I felt added pressure press against my back. Edward's entire body weight was crushing me and I couldn't get him to release my shoulder, no matter how hard I tried. He was just too strong. He whispered more sweet words and applied more pressure with his mouth. I felt the tips of his canine teeth pierce through my flesh and the flash of pain released something wild within me and I thrashed and bucked. Arching my back and my claws biting into the ground.

Without even withdrawing his teeth from my shoulder blade, I felt vibrations rattling against my spine. The sounds and shaking were coming from his chest and a warning growl reverberated out of him. My own body betrayed me and it answered his call. I had been told stories from other females, that males possessed a certain growl, with its own pitch and timbre, which issued a response from their female. Warning growls that a female was unable to resist answering. I was helpless. Humiliated. My own nature betraying me. I dropped my head into my paws, as my body ceased its fight under his. I hid my face from the humiliation of my submission. Of my surrender.

I felt the pressure leave my shoulder, his mouth releasing its hold on me. But as soon as the discomfort left my shoulder, I felt a hot sting on my neck. If Edward applied a fraction more pressure, he'd pierce my jugular and I'd either bleed to death or suffocate. But this wasn't a kill bite, this was a marking bite. A mark that remained forever on my neck, as a symbol of my submission and surrender. Right there for the entire world to see. I cried out, more from the feeling of defeat, than pain.

I felt his canines withdraw and his long, sandpaper tongue lap at my wound. The male saliva preventing the mark from fading. He licked and lapped until I could no longer feel the trickles of blood run down my neck and hear the sounds of the drops of blood hitting the dirt underneath me. I could smell his arousal; feel his body tensed above me. I could tell his muscles were coiled tighter than a spring and at any moment they would jolt free and he'd take me, hard and fast. Would he have me here? Wouldn't he at least wait until we were back at the mating cabin?

Edward's purr slid over me like a soothing balm and his long body rubbed along mine, to sheath me in gentle warmth. He bent his head towards me, nuzzled his face into my neck and rubbed alongside my face, trying to persuade me to stand up. My eyes glazed over with tears, my defeat and sadness evident in my eyes. He caught my stare and moved forward to press his nose to mine in a gesture of affection. A Panthers kiss. Edward never took his eyes of me and when I couldn't stand his unrelenting gaze anymore, I turned my face away. He just moved with me, causing our cheeks to remain flush together. He slowly made brushing strokes. Up and down. Front to back.

Edward continued to rub and stroke his body along mine, not once ceasing his dark timbered purr. Eventually my body began to relax and sway to the soothing sounds he was making. My heart beat returned to its normal tempo and my tensed muscles eased into fluidity. Now that my body and mind had relaxed, I noticed other emotions presenting themselves. Peace, Warmth, a gentle tugging towards him. I felt a pull towards him, my existence felt better with him around me. I didn't want to think too much on it. I didn't want to have these emotions towards him. But right now at this moment I needed comfort, even if it was from him.

His head nudged me backwards, my mind and heart swirling with too many emotions that I couldn't name. They distracted me, so when he nudged me I almost fell over. I realised he was pushing me in the direction of the cabin. A place where many females before me had given themselves over to their male. A place many females before me had handed over their freedom. I didn't know what he had planned or what was going to happen, but I felt better than I did before. Before I was overwhelmed, cornered and scared. Now I was just scared. But my fate rested in that cabin and whether I wanted to or not, I was about to meet it.

**So, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter from Bella's perspective.**

**Edward wants her love, Bella wants her freedom, do you guys think they'll get their ways?**

**Review and let me know what you thought**

**On a side note.**

**There were two stories I was reading awhile ago that I lost track of and never found out the endings to.**

**Story one - Was about Edward and Bella meeting and Bella has this ability to feel her father's pain. He was an alcoholic and it put Bella in danger. She seems to be able to do this with Edward too. Bella's mother is Esme and Edwards's father is Carlisle and they end up getting together when Edward and Bella are together. Edward runs away to help Charlie get clean to save Bella's life. **

**Story Two – Was about Edward and Bella meeting and she gets pregnant with twins. Bella is going to change for Edward, but not until Bella has the babies.**

**Bella has a girl and boy. The boy ends up being Leah's imprint and the girl ends up being Jacob's imprint.**

**If anyone knows the name of these stories or who wrote them could you let me know. I'm dying to find out what happened in them and I can't remember the names.**

**I'm going to try and get another chapter for Into The Wild and The battle Rages on out tonight. So be on the lookout for the chapters.**

**Thanks**

**Love **

**Nickyw88**


	7. Chapter 6

**Into The Wild – Chapter six**

**EPOV**

Sweet and spicy. The scent drifted up and around me and I inhaled. I breathed in as much of her scent into my lungs as I could. I tightened my arms around her, pulling her flush against my side. Opening my eyes, I could see the first morning rays of the sun creeping through underneath the curtains. Looking down, I watched as Bella still slumbered, her smaller naked body curled up, next to mine. Her hair was a messy weave, evidence of our pleasurable activities last night. The lids of her eyes were shut, hiding underneath were the chocolate brown orbs that swirled with hidden secrets. Her rosy pinks lips were parted and little gusts of air inhaled and exhaled out against my chest. I could feel her breath along my skin.

I threaded my fingers in her hair, playing with the silken strands. I listened to her even breaths and felt the rise and fall of her chest. She slept away the morning hours. The sun had already raised high in the sky, when she began to awaken. I had passed the hours thinking about the day before. Of how beautiful she had look at our claiming ceremony. The red and gold's complimented her fair skinned complexion. Her brown flowing locks blew wildly in the breeze. The dress showed enough to entice, but hide enough to warrant it decent. She had been a vision. If I'd ever believed in heaven and angels, their claiming ceremony would be the time he believed. She looked like his own personal angel, sent from the heavens above.

I began making plans for how I was going to deal with her. To earn her love and trust. I knew it was not going to be easy. Bella was free spirited and quite independent for a Panther female. I didn't know the small, more important details of Bella, but what I did know I loved and I had no intention of destroying what made Bella, Bella. We'd need to talk, get to know each other. She also needed to know about the expectations the community was placing on us. I had no doubt that she would recoil at the idea of bearing cubs so soon into our mating. Especially when she was so young and inexperienced. She would want time to deal with being a mate first, get used to taking care of my home, before she took on the responsibilities as a mother. She would want time and time was one of the things that I didn't think I could give her. Not with the community elders breathing down my neck.

My mind wandered at the mention of cubs. The attraction to Bella with a belly full with our cubs, her breasts full with milk and resting on her expanding stomach. I wasn't prepared for the prideful feelings that surged through me at that image, not to mention arousal. I'd been told that besides when a female is in heat, she is never more attractive to her mate, than when she's carrying his cub. I couldn't wait until I was able to watch her figure become fuller, to rest my ear against her expanding stomach and listen to my son or daughters heartbeat, rest my hand against the tight skin where their baby kicked and sooth the sore spot. I wanted a large family, lots of cubs that were half her and half me running around in my backyard.

I watched as she struggled to leave behind her dreamland and enter back into the real world. She buried deeper into my side, her forehead frowning in displeasure at having to let go of her sleep. Bella's eyes slowly opened, one at a time, as if she didn't know where she was. When realisation dawned on her and her memories of yesterday and last night reappeared in her mind, her eyes jumped to mine. I smiled down at her, sliding my fingers down the indentations of her spine, until I reached the bottom of her back. Laying my palm flat against her, I used my strength to pull her flush against my body and let my fingers trail along her hip.

"Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" I whispered to her, placing a kiss on her top of her head.

"I slept fine, thank you" she replied, rolling over and out of my arms.

"What time is it" she asked, pushing herself up into a sitting position on the mattress. She winced at the movement.

"The sun has just about reached the middle of the sky, so I'd say it's close to noon" I answered her question, moving to sit up with her.

"Do you hurt, my love?" I inquired, concern colouring my tone.

I knew that the first time that we came together would be painful for Bella, as it is for all females. Pain and blood were the indicators of a female's first time. I knew Bella felt pain last night, but I was positive that after that first initial flash of discomfort, I had given her pleasure. I had felt her orgasm and was pretty sure I had readied her, well enough.

"Yes….I'm sore…..between my….um….my legs." She stuttered out, shy from talking about something so personal.

"Yes, my sweet girl. Its expected that you should be sore, but don't fret, it will go away soon" I reassured her.

Bella swung her legs over the side of the bed, dragging the sheet around her as she went. She must still be shy, but I wasn't too worried about it. Given time Bella will gain more confidence with showing off her body in front of me. We will be together forever, so there was plenty of time to teach her about her inner sexual seductress. All female Panthers had a wild side. A side that could make her mate falter at the knees. I watched as Bella stood, being careful to keep the sheet wrapped around her, I was tempted to rip the sheet away from here, just to watch her cheeks and chest flush red. But as she gained her footing on the floor, her knees wobbled and she paled. I was on my knees and in front of her in seconds, reaching out to catch her if she fell. I used my weight on the mattress to keep us both steady.

"Are you okay, honey?" I asked, worriedly. Nobody had informed me that females could have this reaction to mating the morning after. I didn't know whether I should call the doctor out here. It would be difficult for me, as the doctor for the community was an unmated male. I didn't know if the Panther male in me could tolerate having him around Bella, especially right now, so soon after our mating. I had only mated with Bella once. It took several mating's before my scent was mixed and imbedded within Bella's.

"I'm fine, I just got dizzy for a minute ther…." Bella dismissed my concerns, but didn't finish her sentence and seemed to go into a frightened trance. She was staring at the mattress behind me.

I turned around and looked to see what she was staring at. In the centre of the bed there was a large blood stain that stood out against the white of the sheets. I turned around to Bella and she had moved the sheet away from her legs. She gasped at the dried blood and seamen coating her thighs. As a female she didn't know the mechanics of what was suppose to happen during mating and it was my duty as her mate to explain it to her.

"Its okay, Bella. Females are supposed to bleed their first time. It's a result of your hymen breaking" I explained to her, pulling her into my arms and rocking her back and forth. Trying to dispel her worries.

"Will I always bleed?" she asked me, her face so innocent and it reminded me of how young she was.

"No, sweetheart. It only happens the first time" I clarified for her, not wanting her to fear our mating's.

"What's the clear white, stuff?' she asked, reaching down to touch it with her finger and she pulled her hand away quickly as if it burned her. I wanted to laugh at her reaction, but thought better of it. She didn't know about any of this and I couldn't blame her for her curiosity.

"That's both you and me, sweetheart" I told her, fighting to keep the red out of my own cheeks.

"When a female is aroused, she produces a clear white fluid that acts as a lubricant, so a male can enter her more easily". I explained it clinically, figuring that was the best way to go about it.

"But you said it was you too. Do males make the lubricant as well?" she asked and I fought back the laughter.

"No, honey. We create a fluid that looks similar to the female lubricant, but ours is expelled during orgasm and it carries our seed" I enlightened her. She looked at me confused.

"Our seed is what both scents you and creates cubs" I said, getting up off the bed and stretching my pleasurably sore muscles.

"So, I could get pregnant from last night?" she asked, her eyes narrowing at me. She did not look like she liked the idea of getting pregnant.

"You could get pregnant from every time we mate" I stated matter of factly.

I bent down and swept her up into my arms and started to walk her towards the bathroom. Bella protested, but I laid a short kiss to her soft, inviting lips. Call me a coward, but I really didn't want to have the baby talk just yet. When she found out that the Elders were pushing for all mated couples to consider trying for cubs, older couples, but mostly the younger generation pairs. I didn't want to tell her that due to our unique situation, the Elders had it in their heads that mine and Bella's mating would produce young easier than others. Not only that, but our cubs would be strong and viable. We had so many unmated males within our community and not many females. We also had the poachers to contend with. The Washington community used to be prosperous and many. We used to have one of the largest communities in the world, housing over 150 Panthers, now we were done to about sixty. We needed more males to protect the community and more females to reproduce. If we don't start producing more Panthers for the community, we may find our little community extinct soon.

Once inside the bathroom, I balanced Bella on the edge of the sink and walked over to the glass shower. I turned the taps on and placed my hand underneath the spray, gauging the temperature. After fiddling with the hot and cold for awhile I found the right temperature and moved back to Bella. I removed the sheet from around her and even though she attempted to cover herself up, she didn't deny me. I was instantly aroused when her naked flesh unravelled before me. Like unwrapping a beautiful present. With much discipline, I controlled my relentless desire and picked her up and placed her in the shower stall with me. This was about bonding, not mating. I wanted to take care of her, show her that I could be gentle and tender. Either way, Bella was too sore at the moment to do anything more.

I turned her around and pressed her back against my bare chest. I moved her under the spray and she leaned her head back to rest against my shoulder. She closed her eyes against the spurting water. I ran my hand through her hair, wetting it from root to tip. I reached across and picked up the shampoo, squirting some in my hand and lathered it into her brown locks. I massaged it into her scalp, pressing my fingers gently onto her temples and made small circles with them. I hoped it massaged the tension away and caused her to relax. Bella moaned in appreciation, resting her weight more fully against my chest. I bent her head forward and washed the remaining shampoo from her hair and performed the same ritual with the conditioner.

Once I knew her hair was washed and smelling of strawberries, the bottles courtesy of her mother, I picked up the wash cloth and began to bath her body. I started at her neck and travelled down her body. She raised her arms in the air and allowed me to wash down one and than slid across her shoulders to the other. My hands were slippery along her body, I washed one breast with the cloth, soaping it up and letting the spray wash away the suds. While washing one, I palmed the other, feeling its weight in my hand. I gently squeezed their fullness and tweaked her nipples. Bella gasped and reached forward to rest her palms along the tiled wall of the shower. I could smell her desire and it fed my own. My hands spread out across her rib cage and journeyed down her flat stomach, leaving a trail of soapy suds as I went.

I bent down, resting my knees on the showers tiled floor and nudged Bella's legs apart. Running the soapy cloth up her leg, starting at her ankle. I was careful to wash of the remnants of our love making, her virginal blood and my seed swirled down the drain. As I stood, Bella turned to face me and her hands reached out to rest on my shoulders. I reached past her to turn the water off, but Bella placed her hand on my forearm, halting me. She caught the wash cloth in her fingers and started to bathe me. As she cleansed me, her nimble hands explored me, her fingers spreading out to run along my chest and the muscles in my stomach. Fingers dipped and slid along lines and crevices that my body possessed. I let her explore me; get used to the completely bare me. I had no shame; I wanted her to know me, inside and out. By the time she was finished, my body was vibrating from the sensations her little fingers had produced. My body was hard and aching and it took every ounce of discipline to keep from pushing her against the wall and pounding into her. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. Drawing out a mind numbing, drug inducing kiss to do me over, until our next mating.

After we had towel dried ourselves, I left Bella in the bathroom to complete whatever females did in the bathroom that took forever. I knew from personal experience how much time a female can take slathering goop all over their faces and stiffening their hair with chemicals. My little sister Alice was famous for it. Personally I believed Bella didn't need any of that, she was perfect the way she was. Natural and pure. I went to the draws that held Bella's clothing after I had dressed myself for the day and picked out a blood red sundress that reached her knees. I went to lay it out on the bed for Bella, when I remembered the blood stained sheets. I pulled them off the mattress and put them away. I would have to present them to the council as tradition stated that not only did Bella's purity need to be confirmed but also that our mating had been consummated. I hid them away and changed the bed before Bella came out. Females didn't know that their status was checked and I knew if Bella knew about it, she would be embarrassed.

When Bella came out of the bathroom, she had a towel wrapped around her, but she's dried her hair so it hung in waves and she had applied a little lip balm. My girl was best natural. She came to the bed and stared down at the dress I had laid out for her. She cocked her eyebrow at me and opened her mouth to protest my choosing of clothes for her. But she seemed to let it go and snapped her mouth closed. I sat and watched her as she changed and my eyes tracked the red hue that spread down from her cheeks and ended at her breasts. She was embarrassed at my blatant appraisal of her. She was sitting on the end of the bed putting her sandals on, when I spoke.

"I was thinking we could hunt today. Is that alright with you, love?" I asked her. Asking her if she was hungry.

Panthers, when in human form ate normal foods like humans, but every couple of months we needed a fresh kill to sedate the Panther inside. It was easy hunting around here. Since we didn't have to feed often, the deer herded in these parts, taking advantage of our community keeping the other predators away. Mates usually hunted and fed together, only taking their young out with them once they were old enough. Males that weren't related never hunted together, as their natural competitive natures caused more fights than not. Males became extremely protective, more so than usual, when their female was with cub, they were rarely let out of the house. Especially not to hunt. The male usually went out and hunted and brought back something for her.

"Yes, I am actually. My family hadn't hunted in a couple of months, so I am about due" she contemplated, her little nose crinkling as she tried to remember back to when she last hunted.

"Okay than, let's go, my sweet." I said, smiling. I held out my hand for her to take. She looked at my outstretched hand, back up at my face and than down at my hand again. She slowly reached out her hand and threaded her fingers through mine. I gently squeezed her hand and opened the door for us to leave. She followed me out, quietly. I slowed my pace so she could keep up with my larger strides. We had some time before we reached our destination, so I thought now might be the time to get to know some stuff about her.

"So, sweetheart, tell me something about yourself that nobody else knows?" I asked her, trying to gauge how much she trusted me. If she answered, I was getting somewhere with her, if she didn't I needed to work harder to gain her trust.

"Um…. Like what, exactly?" she asked back, not understanding my question.

"Like, what's your deepest fear?" I enquired, watching her face scrunch with concentration.

"Um….Can we start off with some easy questions?" she stated, refusing to answer the question.

"Maybe like what's our favourite colour?" she whispered, unsure if I'd answer myself.

"Okay, blue. How about yours?" I stated the colour I was most fond of, I didn't want to scare her by being too intense and saying it was brown, because it matched her eyes and hair.

"Purple. What's your favourite book?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with this subject. Ah. She loved reading.

"To kill a Mocking Bird. You?" I fired back, tightening my fingers around hers and enjoying the little facts I was gaining from her innocent questions.

"Pride and Prejudice" she answered, a small smile gracing her lips.

We played twenty questions all the way to our destination. Firing back and forth innocent questions like favourite flower, favourite meal and best memory as a child. I had gained a lot of information from our easy questions. I learned that Bella was a simple girl. She took great pleasure in the small things and she wasn't materialistic at all. She didn't need the biggest that or the best quality this. Just give her a good book and a quiet room and she was happy.

Bella and I both sensed our prey, before we saw it. Our Panther senses heightened to take in the tantalising aroma of deer. I watched as Bella crouched to the ground, unbuttoning her dress as she went. Before I knew it, she was naked in front of me and I watched fascinated as she shifted. Her bones re-formed, her muzzle lengthened and fur burst through her skin and blanketed her in black. I was now staring at a beautiful, sensuous female Panther. My female. I shifted as I watched her creep forward towards the heard, her belly low to the ground and she didn't make a single noise as she moved. I was hypnotised, not making a move to involve myself in the hunt, I was more interested in watching her.

She crawled forward, inch by inch, keeping herself hidden from the herd's sight. My eyes tracked her as if she was prey. My eyes travelled over her long, lean body and I followed her muscles as they extended and retracted. Faster than I anticipated, she burst from below and landed on the back of an unsuspecting doe. Bella's claws extended and imbedded into the flesh of the doe and the doe in turn bucked and thrashed, in an attempt to throw Bella off of her. Bella sunk her claws in deeper and used her power and strength to flip the doe onto its side. As soon as they had hit the ground, Bella had her jaws around the doe's neck. With the powerful bite, Bella snapped the doe's neck and the doe died instantously. Bella look back at me, a smile in her eyes. She was happy with her prize, but when she saw me her eyes widened in fear.

My body was on fire and desire raced and danced up my thighs and settled in my stomach. A primal, primitive burn raced through me at the sight of her hunting. Arousing me to a height I had never felt before. Watching her hips flex, her muscles move under her thick glossy coat and her mouth latch onto the poor doe. She radiated power and sensuality. And it was a heady mixture to his Panther male. Her female Panther was on show and his Panther male rose up to meet her. In three strides I was in front of her, circling her like she was my prey. Bella tried to back away, the waves of dominance and danger warning her to step away. When she tried to run, a snarl ripped from my chest and I moved to block her escape.

I paced back and forth, my eyes tracking every movement she made and when I was sure she wouldn't run, I startled circling again. When I was behind her and before she had time to turn, I came in straight behind her. She knew I had her and that I was in control. She crouched into position, her female Panther answering the call of her male. It didn't matter that she was inexperienced. When in Panther form, her female instincts took over and she knew instinctively what to do. She got into position to receive me and I crouched down over the top of her, the length of me spreading out to encase her body under mine.

The male Panther took her many times over several hours, resting every now and than, lying in a satisfied heap of fur and than the need would take over and he would have her again. Eventually the male panther was satisfied and from the purr that reverberated from Bella's chest so was my female. But the human man wasn't and I wanted Bella just as intensely as my Panther counterpart. I started to shift back and Bella followed my lead. I picked Bella up in my arms and made a run for the cabin, the doe and hunting forgotten for the time being. All I wanted right now was Bella's soft body underneath mine and to be buried deep inside her. I now knew why mates hunted on their own.

Hey guys.

Here's the next chapter.

Now this just flowed out of me, my fingers couldn't keep up with my mind.

I hope you enjoy.

Just a quick question. I have come up with a document that has all the character profiles for the story. I needed it to write this and keep track of who everyone is. If you would like me to post this up for your reading enjoyment. Than review and let me know.

It has all the characters within the community, who's who, the family lines and who's mated with whom. It also has all the other communities in my panther world as well.

Let me know.

I just wanted to say thank you for all your lovely reviews so far. It really makes me happy to hear you guys enjoy my stories.

Love

Nickyw88


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

EPOV

I hadn't meant for last night to happen or for the intense emotions of the panther to take control, but seeing Bella in hunting mode had set loose a primal reaction within my system. The Panther, unlike the man, did not think logically, but instead with instinct. The Panther in me did not care about the fragility of its mate or her naïve youth. All the Panther recognised was its mate and its need for her to submit to him. To possess all of her.

That was what had happened last night. Bella had let loose her Panther and my Panther rose up to meet hers. My Panther had risen and taken what it deemed his. Ensuring her Panther knew who it belonged to and marking her over and over, a warning to any other males to keep their distance. The Panther hadn't taken her gently or slowly. It was fast and rough, pushing Bella beyond her limits and ensuring its hold over her. I could look back now and notice the signs of her fear, the slight shake in her Panther muscles indicating her feeling of being threatened.

Bella's Panther could have fought the taking, pushed back and bared her claws and teeth, but she hadn't. It was a good thing that she hadn't; otherwise last night could have been a whole lot rougher than it had been. Bella's Panther had not only recognised its mate, her male, but she recognised that he was bother bigger and stronger than her and my Panther would have used anything at his disposal to bring her to heel.

As it was, she hadn't come out of the mating completely unscathed. Bite marks marred her shoulder, breasts and thighs and shallow scratch marks created patterns down her back and sides. Fear trickled into my heart at what her possible reaction would be to me this morning. After she looked upon herself and set her eyes upon the evidence of my lose of control. Last night the Panther had taken over and I worried that I might have pushed her too far and the little progress I had made with her would be for nothing.

As she stretched out beside me on the bed, arching her back the way a cat would, my body froze and I awaited the fear and hatred that would appear in her chocolate brown eyes. But as her eyes slowly opened and locked upon my own, there were no signs of fear and instead of hatred, her eyes appeared confused.

"Are you okay?" she asked, rubbing her body along his, a panther's form of affection and comfort.

"I should be asking you that. Was I too rough with you last night?" I asked, running my eyes over her again in search of any injuries I might have missed.

"No, I feel fine. Sore maybe. But it's a good sore" she said, shifting onto her back and stretching her well used muscles.

"I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand. The Panther can be hard to control sometimes, especially in reaction to you" I explained to her, while flipping over, to gently lay over her prone body.

I felt her body tense under mine, but soon loosened and relaxed at my soft touching. Coaxing her into submission and forcing her to understand that there was no danger from me. That I may get rough sometimes during our mating, but I would never hurt her. Slowly I lowered my head to her shoulder and let my tongue gently lap at my bite marks on her shoulder. They weren't too deep and after a while would fade until they were unseen, except for the mating bite, which would scar and remain as evidence of my possession of her.

I ran my tongue back and forth over the mottled skin, allowing the healing agent in my saliva to speed along the healing process and take away any remaining pain. Moving lower I did the same for the marks at her breasts, sensuously sliding my tongue over the raised ridges in her skin where my teeth had penetrated. My sensitive ears picked up the increasing thumps of her heart and her chest rose faster under my mouth as she quickly inhaled air. The smell of Bella's arousal wafted into my sensitive nose and it only added to my already growing arousal. The blood invaded my cock and I rubbed myself against the mattress in search of relief.

Ensuring my saliva had healed as much of the marks both underneath her breast and above, over the full rounded mound, I grasped her pink nipple in my mouth, rolling it with tongue and blew my breath over it, causing a hot and cold sensation. Above me I heard Bella moan and her body shivered underneath my hands. I swirled my tongue over the pebbled flesh of her areola, counter clockwise, than anti clockwise, again and again, until Bella's whimpers became louder and more drawn out.

I could feel Bella's fingers brushing through my hair, first gently and when her pleasure spiked, she tugged on the strands. The slight pain of the tugs only increased my arousal and my cock throbbed in response. I slid my thigh between hers, rubbing myself along the slick flesh of her vagina. She was coated in arousal and the triumph that radiated through my body had me gasping for air at my mate's response to me.

I moved back up her body, my hand replacing my lips on her breast. Pressing my lips against hers, I slid my tongue back and forth across the seam of her lips and awaited her permission. I gently pinched her nipple between my thumb and forefinger and her gasp of pleasure and pain allowed me the opening I was seeking. Wasting no time I pushed my tongue inside her hot mouth and tangled my tongue with hers. I explored the confines of her mouth, learning the dips and curves and flicking the tip over her teeth. There was nothing like the taste of Bella and my arousal peeked to excruciating levels.

I thrust my tongue in and out of her mouth, first slowly than rougher and faster, mimicking the act of sex, as my tongue penetrated her mouth. The feeling of her withering underneath me, the slide of her body against mine and that added with her scent and my tongue in her mouth had me tittering on the edge of my control. Man and Panther merged into one, my claws unsheathed from the tips of my fingers and my canines lengthened inside my mouth. Bella must have felt the tips of my claws prick along her flesh, as her eyes flashed open and stared into mine. I knew she could see the panther in me, chafing under the surface of my skin.

To prove to her there was no reason to fear I gently rasped my sharp nails along the tender flesh of her breast. My claws did not draw blood, but left behind a slight prickling sensation that had her eyes fluttering shut. I gently slid down off the bed until I was kneeling on the floor at the end. I wrapped my hands around her ankles and pulled her down the bed until her legs hung off the end and she was spread out in front of me. I pried her thighs further apart, so she was completely open to my hungry stare. A desperate need and hungry desire raced through me like a racing fire.

My claw tipped fingers slid through the wet flesh and I watched as her back arched off the bed and her mouth fell open in little pants. Bending forward, I gave one long stroke of my tongue, starting from her opening and ending at her clit. I sucked her clit into my mouth and gently bit down on the sensitive flesh that was full of pleasure fulfilling nerve endings. Licking and stroking at her sensitive flesh drew a cry of pleasure from Bella, her hips jerking off the bed in a demand for more. I answered her pleas with my tongue, delving it into her entrance and flicking it along her sensitive internal walls.

"Oh God, Bella….You taste so sweet…Like honey" I gasped out, overwhelmed by the taste of her.

"More….Please" Bella gasped out, her breasts rising in quick succession as she tried to draw in air.

Returning to her clit, I retracted back the claws on two fingers and without warning, slid them roughly inside her. I heard my name fall from her lips, as her internal muscles suckled at my fingers. Setting a hard and unrelenting pace, I drew my fingers in and out of her and pushed her further towards the edge. While my fingers worked and fed the fire inside her, my lips wrapped around her clit, licking and stroking the bud with my tongue. I gently bit down, not enough to hurt, but enough to cause a pleasure, edging on pain.

I felt the spasms inside her, the muscles rippling around my fingers as her orgasm hit her. I left my fingers insider her, determined to both hear and feel her orgasm. I rose up to watch her pants of ecstasy, her moans and my name falling from her lips as she fought to calm her body. The male in me rejoiced at the rapture on its mate's face. As Bella came down from her orgasm, I quickly grabbed the quilt on the bed and spread it out on the floor. I pulled Bella the rest of the way and gently and reverently laid her out on top of the quilt.

Moving over her, I grasped her knee and encouraged her to wrap her legs around me. My hips now rested in the cradle of hers, aligned so perfectly and keeping my eyes locked on hers, I slowly pushed the broad head of my cock inside her. I groaned at how tight she was, a tight fist wrapping around me. I took her with shallow, controlled thrusts and slowly edged forward until I was at the hilt and completely buried in her heat.

I took my time, making love to her slowly and tenderly, making sure our eyes never left each others. I wanted to show Bella that our mating wasn't all about possession and dominance. I wanted her to see that although I was part animal, I was also a man. A man who loved her and could be gentle and loving. I opened myself up to her and showed her my softer side, the man, not the Panther. As I slowly rocked us towards our heaven, for the first time in my life I allowed myself to be completely vulnerable and it was a freeing feeling.

Later on, after our love making and a shower, Bella had made us breakfast. She fired some eggs and toasted some bread and was ready and waiting for me when I came out from the bathroom. As she sat down and ate across from me, I realised that this would be my life from now on, this domesticated imagery would whisper goodbye to me in the mornings and welcome me home at night. I had never felt happier than right in this moment.

"Edward, what happens when we return to the community" Bella asked, between bites of her toast.

"I have a den prepared for us when we return. It's near my parents and brother's homes. It will be our home from now on. Its small and cosy at the moment, cause it's just the two of us, but it can be extended once we start breeding" I explained to her. I didn't tell her, that I been living in the community barracks and had never actually lived in the den. I wanted my first time in our home to be spent with her, so I had waited to use the den until they were mated.

"And how long before you push me into breeding?" She asked, a fire sparking in her gaze.

"Bella, I won't have lying between us, so I will tell you the truth. There is a lot of pressure on breeding pairs at the moment to produce cubs. Our community is declining in numbers quickly and we have an abundance of unmated males and limited unmated females" I explained to her, watching her carefully.

"Due to our uncommon mating, there is even more pressure on us. The elders believe that we will not only produce strong cubs, but we'd encourage other breeding pairs to follow suit. The Elders are already pushing me to bring you into heat and conceive. But you're my number one priority and I will not force you into motherhood. That is not fair on you or our cubs" I clarified, pleading with her to understand.

As much as I had a duty to the community and I understood how important increasing the numbers of the community was, Bella was my mate and she came first. Things could become ugly soon and the Elders weren't nice people when they thought their authority was being thwarted. I understood their reasoning; more numbers meant better security to the community. Everyone was safer in larger numbers. The other issue was that for the last twenty new years, a high number of male births had meant a decline in females being produced for the community. At the moment there were 18 unmated males to 3 unmated females and that was not good. Soon they may go rouge to find their mates and that would be detrimental to the community's security.

Bella wouldn't look at me, choosing to look anywhere else but my face. I got up and came around to her and bent down in front of her. I linked our hands together and coaxed her to turn around to me. When she did, I spoke.

"Bella, the idea of breeding with you and you carrying my cub is an overwhelming pleasure to me and I can't deny that I don't want it to happen as soon as possible. But I promise you, that no matter what the Elders or the community thinks, we'll only produce when were both ready" I promised her.

I didn't know if it was a promise I could keep. The Elders could be unrelenting and even my own instincts to reproduce could become overwhelming. But I would do everything I could to try and keep that promise to her. Tomorrow they would return to community life and this haven they'd built here wouldn't exist anymore. The pressures would begin then, on not only me, but her as well.

Tomorrow mated life began and I didn't know what would happen.

Hey guys,

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry it's taken so long, we've been short staffed at work and I've had to put in a lot more hours. So I just haven't found the time to sit down and type.

There's also another chapter up for the Battle Rages On, so check it out.

I am currently in the middle of writing the first chapter to another story I'm going to writing. I know I said I was only going to write one story at a time, but these storied keep popping into my head and I don't want to lose them.

My third story will be called 'The Vampire Kingdom".

Now I know this type of storyline has been done before and I really enjoy some of the ones that are up. But my take on things is slightly different.

Story summary

The story is told in the future, where vampires and humans had gone to war and the vampires won. The Cullen's are one of the ruling families. The story will start at a ball where Prince Edward would be looking for his mate and all the unmated females in the area have been asked to attend. Of course our Bella will be there and my story will continue on from there.

Thanks so much for your support guys and review.

Reviews make me very happy.

Love

Nickyw88


	9. Chapter 9

**Into the Wild - Chapter Nine**

**EPOV**

I watched Bella move nervously around the mating den, randomly tossing clothes into the backpack provided by her parents. I could see the tightness evident in her every move, her back straight and bottom lip swollen and bruised from constant biting. Every once in a while she would murmur under her breath and find something else to occupy her time. Soon they would leave their private paradise hidden within the mating den and return to every day life within the Panther community. Bella was nervous where I was reluctant. I knew once we returned to the community, the expectations placed on us would hit. Like a storm, I could feel the swirling winds gathering around mine and my new mates future.

I would only have a few days to acquaint my young mate to her new life. Guiding her into her new role and responsibilities, after which I would have to return to my position, training the younger males to defend the community. I assisted Charlie with patrols of the community perimeter, but my main duty was to prepare the other males within the community to defend and protect our lands. It was not as much time as I would have liked, but it was dangerous times and every male who was not out there actively defending our people was a possible chance of an enemy entering our domain and a community member being harmed. For the fifth time I watched Bella fluff the pillows on the bed, when she went to straighten the sheets, again, I had, had enough and stood, silently moving to her and wrapping my arms around her in a soothing embrace.

"Bella, my love" I whispered into her ear. I leaned back and pushed her silky locks behind her ears, locking my eyes on hers. "Tell me what has you so nervous?", I asked imploringly.

"I...Just don't know what to expect once we return, my whole life changes now, I kind of feel like I'm...treading unknown water and not knowing what's under me" Bella answered, shyly looking over my shoulder and breaking our eye contact. I slid my fingers under her chin, and lifted her face, so she had no choice to meet my stare.

"Please do not fear, little one. I will help you to accustom yourself to your role as my mate and when I can't, my mother will help you also. She has been so looking forward to spending time with you. No one will let you drown, beautiful" I assured her, pressing my lips gently to hers. The kiss was meant to be quick, but as soon as our lips touched, the male panther in me surged forward, encouraging me to mount our female, but the lack of time before our expected return to the community meant that I could not indulge in my mated status. So instead I tucked her into my chest and gave her an affectionate squeeze. Bella, slowly, unsurely returned my hug, wrapping her slender arms around my waist and burying her face into my shirt. My soul rejoiced in her nervous acceptance and could not help but feel this was a small victory in the war to win her heart.

We entered the community grounds some time later to the curious stares of the other community members. Before the human dangers, mates would spend nearly a month out in the forest. Bonding and mating, securing their link to ensure a strong and lasting mating. In most cases when the mated pair returned the female carried a cub within her. With the new threat of human poaches, males could not be spared any longer than a week and it also made the community very nervous to have one of it's rarer born females, so undefended in the forest. My father must have been waiting for our return as he was the first to approach us.

"Edward, my son, everything went well, I assume?" My father asked, briefly pulling me into a quick embrace and patting me on the back in a fatherly gesture.

"Yes, father, Bella and I are now well and truly mated" I answered his question through a proud grin. Bella, who was currently hiding behind me,nervously peaked her head around, searching the community grounds, for what I assumed was her family.

"Great news, the other Elders would be so pleased" my father crowed, clapping his hands together in enthusiasm. I watched as my father bent his head upwards and sniffed at the air. His smile dropped into a frown. "Edward, she does not carry within her", my fathers tone dripped with disapproval.

"No she doesn't father, and now is not the time to discuss this" I told him, my own tone indicating that this was the end of this discussion.

I heard my fathers teeth snap back together. I could see the argument swirling within my fathers eyes, but thankfully he did not continue, but I knew I had not heard the end of this and I expect my father to corner me at some stage later to reiterate his "do it for the community" speech. But for now he seemed to drop the subject, which pleased me, as I already had a skittish mate, who did not need further pressure from the Elders pushing for her to bare a cub as soon as possible. Right now, I just wanted her to feel comfortable as my mate.

" Hello Isabella, I hope you are faring well?" my father, prompted Bella to speak. Bella who was currently hiding behind me, peaked around me to glance at my father. I pulled on the hand that was currently resting in my larger palm and brought her around to stand at my side.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. I am well, thank you for asking. I hope you are well too?, Bella shyly answered my father, peaking out at him underneath her lashes. I could feel the waves of nerves illuminating from my young female and pressed a kiss to her crown, in hopes of soothing her frayed nerves.

"I am well, young female" I watched my father bow his head in respect to my mate. My father turned to me and with a flick of his head indicting we should start walking. I set pace with my father walking in silence for a time, before my father stopped and turned to me.

"Will you be taking your young mate to your new den now or would you like to visit with your mother? She is most excited to get to know Bella better, that I could barely contain her this morning" I watched my fathers face soften as he mentioned my mother, Esme. My mother was a soft and nurturing female, and I had no worries with the idea that my mother would take Bella under her wing. Their was a great deal Bella could learn from my mother.

"Yes, I would like to show Bella our new home before doing anything else, but we may come for dinner later on, once I have Bella settled. Tell mother that we will come by and see her when we can" I answered my fathers question. As much as I would have liked to have seen my mother and my sister, I wanted to show Bella our new home as soon as possible. The home that I had been building just for us and someday our cubs. I have been waiting for this moment for 18 years and did not want to delay it another second.

After my father bid his goodbyes, I let go of Bella's hand and instead wrapped my arm around her slender waist, pulling her into my side in an affectionate gesture, as well as a possessive. As my gaze flicked over the community center, the ratio of Unmated males within the area put my Panther and myself on edge. Neither of us liked the idea of our mate being exposed so much to their jealous eyes. My father had informed me of what I would feel after mating with Bella and that it was not uncommon to feel unreasonably possessive after the claiming was complete. Carlise had also told me that the urge should lessen after a while, but would not fully fade. Even after so many years as a mated pair, Carlise could still become aggressive, if males got too close to Esme. My father said it was just our natures.

Once we reached the outer skirts of the community grounds we stood facing the exterior of what would now be mine and Bella's new home. I had waited years to be able to present our den to my mate, nervously awaiting the moment where I could present her with something worthy. Over the years I had come here, building and altering walls and doors to something my mate would adore and care for just as tenderly as I had.

"Welcome Home, Beautiful", I whispered into her ear, pulling her hair behind her shoulder and pressing a soft kiss to her throat, over her mating mark.

"It's beautiful, Edward", Bella breathed out, nervously ringing her fingers.

"Come, my love. Let me show you our home". I slid my hand into hers and pulled her along to the front door. My eyes grazed our surroundings, ever vigilant for possible threats to my mate. I knew we where within the community and the possibility of danger was slim with so many other Panthers in the vicinity, but my Panther, just would not calm. I would have to get a handle on this, otherwise I would not be able to tear myself away from Bella's side long enough to see to my other duties. As much as I wished I could, I was unable to remain by her side 24/7.

As I opened the door to our den, a soft growl rumbled from my chest when Bella went to step forward into the den. I gave her a disapproving glance as I stepped forward to secure the space. I took this moment to start my guidance of Bella into her role as my mate. Once I was confident the only beings within the den was my irritated mate and myself, I turned to Bella.

"Bella, did you never notice, how your father always entered into places before your mother? Our natures dictate that our females be protected before all else. Males enter first to ensure the area is safe for their female to enter, once all is secure, your mate will advise you if it is safe to enter". I wrapped my hand around her nape, a possessive gesture males did to ensure their female heard their dominance.

"Yeah I noticed, but I think it's stupid that I have to ask permission to even enter a building", Bella admitted to me, while trying to pull herself away from my hold. Instead of allowing her to break free, I tightened my hold, pulling her face closer to mine.

"Regardless of what you think, my love, that is the way it is. And when it comes to your safety, I am unbending. I always enter first. Do you understand me, Bella?" my tone broking no argument. I let my male mating growl vibrate out of my chest, just to ensure she understood and Bella's eyes lowered in a sign of submission.

"I understand", Bella reluctantly agreed.

"It is because females are too important to us males that we do things like this Bella. It's not to make our females feel like their weak and nothing but slaves to their males. Our males would be nothing without their females" I pressed, trying to make her understand. Bella just nodded.

" Come on, Let me show you around our home", I smiled, trying to lighten things back up and bring back her smile.

Our den was reasonably small and cozy, only having two bedrooms at this time. But there was plenty of space around the den to extend, dependent on how many cubs our mating would produce. I watched Bella move slowly around the den, eyes moving over the walls and floors, taking everything in. As Bella stepped into, what would be our bedroom from now on, she turned to me.

"My things are already here?" She asked me as a question, but I knew she already knew the answer.

"Yes, Your parents and mine, moved our possessions in while we were completing the mating". I explained. I was about to say more, when their was knock on the door.

"Wait here Bella" I ordered. As I moved to the door, my mother and fathers scents floated to me from outside. I opened the door, not bothering to hide my discontent at being disturbed.

"Father, I thought I said I wanted to show Bella our den and that we may come by later. What is so important that my request would be ignored", I ground out, my displeasure clear.

"I understand son, but the Elders would like to meet with you and that is not a request", My father stated.

Hey Guys,

Sorry I kind of disappeared for a while. I had some really bad stuff happen and just was not able to concentrate on my fan fiction with everything else going on. But here is a chapter for you and hopefully I can get a chapter out of me once a week.

Please review. I do love to hear what you guys think.

Love Nickyw88


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

As I entered through the wide hard wood doors of the Communities meeting hall, my heart beat at a butterflies wings pace. Part from nerves leaving my young newly mated mate back at our den with my mother, sister and soon to be brother in-law standing guard and the other in regards to what the Elders wanted to speak to me about.

My father walked at my side in silence. I had asked my father on the way here about what the Elders wished to discuss with me. My fathers only answer was a shake of his head and a whispered "Not here, Edward". I accepted his words and matched his pace to the community hall.

My gaze tracked around the room, noting who was in attendance at this impromptu meeting. My eyes landed on the to other community Elders in the corner, Eleazar Denali and Billy Black. My nerves increased ten fold as I noticed they kept sneaking glances my way, whist speak animatedly to each other. This could not be good whatever it was. As my father moved from my side and made his way over to the other Elders, I took notice of who else was here. Harry Clearwater was waiting patiently at the table, as well as Andrew Webber. Andrew Webber was the Spiritual Leader or Guide for the community and Harry was in charge of documenting the laws and traditions of Panther heritage. This was really not good if they were also present.

As I waited to be addressed my mind floated back to Bella. I became excited and calm at the same time just thinking of her beautiful face. I had left her in my mothers care, with my trusted friend Jasper standing guard. I had left specific instructions with my mother to start showing Bella the lay of the land. Once I returned I would have to have the discussion with Bella about my expectations. A conversation I really did not want to have, as I knew the unsteady peace and small in roads I had started to make into Bella's heart would implode.

" Son, why don't you take a seat", my father addressed me, signaling me to take a seat at the end of the table. I cautiously moved to the table and sat down with a weary feeling. Nobody made a move to continue the conversation and after a while of the slow seconds ticking on by, my patience came to an abrupt end.

"Does someone want to explain to me what this is all about", my words snapping with barely concealed annoyance.

"Remember who your speaking to boy" Billy snapped back at me, his eyes narrowing on me with clear disapproval.

"It's not that I mean any disrespect, but I have only arrived back to the community with my newly mated female and have not had time to accustom her to her new home and place" I said, in attempt to sooth their ruffled egos.

"We understand that son, but there are few things that we need to discuss and they are of a great importance" my father stated, looking me straight in the eye. Something had happened while Bella and I were at the Mating Cabin. I could see it in my fathers face. There were times my father was easy to read and other times not so much. He was easy to read today.

"Whilst you were away claiming your new mate, poachers encroached on our land, by passing our perimeter guards" Eleazar advised me, solemnly.

"What happened" I asked, seeking further clarification.

"Mark Stanley was out, hunting for fresh game for his female and young, when the poachers shot him down" Billy continued on where Eleazar stopped.

Mark Stanley wasn't a warrior male. I barely knew him, but my sympathy went to his now widowed mate and their two young ones, one of which was the same age as Bella. Selfishly my thoughts flew to Bella. We were out in the forest not too long ago when those poachers were apparently sneaking around our territory. I felt my heart nearly beat out of my chest at the very thought of my beautiful Bella being in the scope of their rifles.

"Did they get his body before any of our males got their" I asked.

"Luckily some males in the area heard the shot and were able to scare of the murdering humans before they managed to obtain the body" my father answered, with a weary sigh. I noticed my father was really showing his age lately and it was no more evident than right now.

"That's a relief. At least his family will be able to have a proper burial and find some closure in this very sad occasion" Andrew Webber stated. His kind words and kind face soothing everyone's frayed nerves. Andrew would most likely be spending a lot of time with the Stanley family over the coming days offering solace and spiritual guidance to help them deal with their loss.

"Charlie is unable to be here at this time as he has increased the number of males on our perimeter lines to ensure the poachers don't try and approach our land again" Billy advised me.

I knew this would be an impasse that I would eventually face. My need to protect Bella and my duty to protect the Community. My plan to spend the next few days slowly acclimatising Bella to her new life, was now mute. I would have to return to the perimeters to assist with patrols.

"These are dire times. If we don't start doing more, we will be killed off one by one" Billy fumed. "The murderous humans are getting bolder and braver, encroaching further and more frequently into out lands. We have lost some good males to their bullets, even some of out females" Billy proclaimed, his voice getting loader and more passionate as he spoke.

"Billy, my old friend, please calm yourself" my father implored calmly. "We are all aware of the dangers and problems facing our community" my father stated. My father was ever the diplomat.

"Changes will have to be made" Eleazar announced. " What if that had been one of our precious life giving females" Eleazar finished on a sigh.

I watched as that statement resonated in every male in the room, including myself. Males were important and their loss was felt by the Community as a whole. But without our females our males would wither in despair. Without their softness and care, the Community would fall, our kind would dissipate. Without their life giving wombs our kind would die out.

"As of this moment things will change. Females are not to be allowed outside without the presence of a male, that now includes the main community grounds" My father stated.

"At nightfall, our females are to remain inside their Dens. They will not be permitted to venture outside even with their mates" Eleazar continued.

"Our females will not be allowed to attend our hunts. Their males will hunt in groups and bring their hunted game back to the den for their mates and young" Billy also weighed in.

"I understand our females cats will not tolerate being coped up inside for too long, so runs will be conducted as a community and in groups at set times", my father took a breath and continued laying out the new rules.

"Every male will submit to basic security training and will take turns on petrol and our young males will commence their warrior training immediately. We need to ensure there are no holes in our protection" my fathers words resonated around the room.

"Tomorrow, these rules wills be outlined to the entire community, but I wished for the people in this room to be made aware before that occurred" Eleazar informed the group.

"Father, I appreciate you pre warning me of the changes to come, but may I ask why am I being told before the rest of the Community" I addressed my father, trepidation ringing in my words.

"Edward the reason I have asked you to be here was not only to advise you of the changes to security. As you are the Second in Command to Charlie and needed to be made aware of our need to increase security, but we are also need to start increasing our numbers" Billy stated, looking me directly in the eye.

"Where we used to be a Community of hundreds, our numbers have dwindled over the years. More of our males are being killed and our females are producing less cubs" Eleazar whispered, as If someone outside would hear him.

"I don't understand what this has to do with me. I told you, I would not push Bella to breed so soon into our mating" I said confused and exasperated with this continuing battle.

"We understand son that you wish to protect your mate and ease her into her role as your mate. But as Billy said these are dire times. That is why all newly mated males will be advised to bring their females into heat and breed them. Carlise spoke softly. "At this time we do not have the luxury to gentle our mates into their matings, we need to increase our numbers and to do that we need our females breeding. You my son have a strong mating with Bella and will produce strong cubs. You are also well respected by the other males. If you lead, they will follow" Carlise ended his speech with a sympathetic smile.

"We will die out Edward, is that what you want" Billy asked me, nearly shouting his words at me.

"Our females won't like the strictures to their basic freedoms that your are placing on them. We risk making them feel like prisoners within their own homes" I more stated, than argued.

" We understand what we are doing may seem unfair. And we do this with a heavy heart. We too have mates and do not wish to make them feel like prisoners or make them unhappy, but desperate times, call for desperate measures. And our females must be protected" my father argued, the strain around his eyes was clear. These rules would apply to my mother, and my father clearly did not want to hurt my mother.

I understand why the Elders were putting these rules in place, but my heart beat painfully in my chest. My poor Bella, would have the small amount of freedom taken away, when I promised her I would try and give her as much freedom as I could. Her whole world had changed and now I would have to thrust motherhood onto her. Bella would fight it, when I brought her heat on, she would eventually succumb to the overwhelming need for her mate and his claiming, but afterward the betrayal would be there. My efforts to plant myself into her heart would be for nothing. But as it seems I did not have a choice. And apparently neither would she.

"What say you Edward?" my father asked.

"I will breed her as soon as possible" I told them with a heavy heart.

Hey Guys

Please review

Lots of Love

Nickyw88


End file.
